


Test

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine One Shot, Kurt Hummel Mpreg, Loft, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, New York, One Shot, Pregnancy Test, Pregnant, Sassy Santana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: This is my version of the famous pregnancy test scene.What if the test wasn't Rachel's at all, what if it was some one else's?WARNING: Mpreg





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, it's something I wrote a while ago. If you did, leave a kudos and a comment telling me so! Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this and have a fabulous day!

Ever since Santana Lopez moved in with Lady Hummel, Berry, and Blaine she stayed up later until the trio had fell asleep and she was left alone to make something to eat because she didn't want them stealing any from her.

She washed her peppers or all different colors around in the pan with her chicken pieces. She turns the burner down picking out a vegetable from the mix and chewing on it as she made her way into the small, cramped bathroom.

She heads for the porcelain seat somehow managing to accidentally kick the trash can over spilling its contents.

"Shit," she groans kneeling down to pick it up. She throws all the toilet paper and tissues back in, stopping at a small box labeled 'pregnancy test.' She dumps the rest of the can out again only this time searching for the stick itself. She finds it wrapped in a piece of toilet paper stuffed in an empty roll. Her mouth opens as she slowly unwrapped it revealing two pink lines. She gasped taking it out and stuffing everything back into the can quickly, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Wake up!" She shouts opening Berry's curtain to reveal her groaning. She moves to the other couple pushing their curtain away, the pair laid cuddled into each other.

"Santana, it's two in the morning." Kurt groans hiding his face into Blaine's chest.

"No, we have a serious problem." Santana can't help but chuckle leaving to the living room setting her new found discovery on the coffee table.

"Santana, I am a Broadway actress, I need rest for-"

"Can it Berry and sit." She orders crossing her arms over her chest as the couple also makes their way out into the living room and onto the recycled couch.

"Okay, what's the big idea?" Blaine yawns only in a pair of pajama pants.

"This, what is this?" She asks pointing to the pregnancy test.

Rachel gasps.

"Oh my god, Santana are you pregnant?"

"I'm gay you idiot," she rolls her eyes. "No, Rachel over here decided it'd be a good idea to take one, hide it, then not tell anyone." Santana groans.

"It wasn't me, I thought it was yours."

"Well lady Hummel and his boyfriend over here can't have kids you twat, so unless Quinn came over and peed on it in the middle of the night then it's yours."

"Santana, it's not mine." She swears. "I swear on my career."

Santana rolls her eyes going to Rachel's "room" and taking the script to 'Funny Girl' into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks standing up and following her.

"Who cares who's it is?" Kurt groans standing up and running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Because I don't like liars, or people who hide things." Santana replies grabbing a bottle of red wine from the cupboard.

"Confess or I will pour it all over your precious script." Santana says holding both objects in her hands.

"Santana you wouldn't!" She glares at Latino woman.

"But I would." She argues popping open the cap ready to pour it tilting the bottle just a little.

"I swear I don't know who's it is." Rachel argues. "Please!"

"This is outta hand." Kurt rolls his eyes.

"You know Berry!" Santana screams dropping a drop of the red liquid into the paper.

"Oh my god!" Rachel screams.

"It's mine!" Kurt yells, head in his hands.

"What?" Blaine asks now more awake than ever, everyone looking to him.

"It's mine," Kurt repeats tears rushing down his pale cheeks.

"You're a guy," Santana groans setting the bottle back on the counter in confusion.

"You think I don't know that Santana?" Kurt snaps.

"Did you go to the doctors?" Blaine asks standing up to comfort his fiancé.

"Yeah, yesterday." Kurt answers sitting on the couch his head in his hands. Blaine sits back down rubbing his back, not knowing what else to do.

"Prove it," Santana says throwing the script back at Rachel who was too confused to even catch it, letting it fall to the floor with a thud. Kurt stands heading to the bedroom soon coming back with a photo in hand. Blaine takes it looking if over,

"It's a jelly bean, in a black screen what is this?" Blaine looks back up at him.

"It's a baby, hobbit." Santana rolls her eyes looking at the picture and the name in the top right hand corner, it read 'Kurt E Hummel' with the date under it.

"Oh my god, that's our baby." Blaine smirks.

"Why are you smiling I'm a freak, do you not get that Blaine?" Kurt shouts tears rushing down his cheeks harder and harder. Blaine stands up dropping the photo on the coffee table next to the stick that started this.

"Hey, you are not a freak, at all, you're beautiful, this is amazing, yeah it's unusual, but we're not normal, we never have been," Blaine chuckles cupping Kurt's face in his hands. Kurt nods allowing Blaine to kiss his forehead. "Is that why you haven't been feeling well?" Blaine asks his fiancé. Kurt nods, embarrassed.

"Yeah, nausea, the dizziness, the abdomen pain, it's my body creating a uterus," Kurt cries harder at the word 'uterus' falling into Blaine's arms hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

"Don't cry, everything's gonna be fine," Blaine comforts unable to hide his excited smile.

"How is this possible?" Santana asks now seated on the couch staring at the Anderson-Hummel baby.

"They said that its been happening more and more, it's when someone who has the gene, like me, which I didn't know about I swear." He stop to look at Blaine apologetically, who shrugs it off. Santana sits in shock,

Shut your mouth, you'll catch flies," Blaine rolls his eyes. Santan does the same, closing her mouth that she didn't even realized was gaping.

"Alright, I'm in gonna go to bed." Rachel says shock still in her voice as she wraps herself tightly in her white fluffy bath robe and heads to her room after picking her script up and off the floor.

"That's a good idea." Blaine smiles at Kurt kissing his cheek. He grabs the photo from the table and leads Kurt back to bed leaving Santana in shock sitting on the couch, alone.

Blaine wraps Kurt in his arms kissing his forehead gently as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest allowing Blaine to rub his shoulder. They release to lay back down in the swarm of blankets they had between the two of them.

"This is a good thing sweetheart, a really good thing." Blaine comforts squeezing his fiancé tightly against his chest. Kurt just nods wrapping an arm around Blaine's torso. Blaine scooted down to Kurt's stomach lifting his dark blue shirt up just over his still flat tummy.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks worry in his voice Blaine rolling him on his back.

"Shh." Blaine chuckles laying his head on Kurt's thigh.

"Hey there little guy, it one of your daddies here, I just want you to know that even though I just found out about you and under different circumstances, I love you so much, I love everything about you." Blaine smiles a little as Kurt starts to play with Blaine's untamed curls releasing his worry. "I know this is a surprise and all, but still, you gotta promise to take care of your other daddy while you're inside him though. He'll take care of you I'll make sure of it, just be nice." Blaine finishes, kissing Kurt's belly button and rolling his shirt back down joining Kurt only this time Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine.

"I love you." Kurt whispers kissing Blaine's jaw.  
"I love you too." Blaine smirks wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist.


End file.
